


Just like that

by Sha_ytis



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: She just had to ask him. Just like that, out of the blue.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Just like that

_“Will you go on a date with me?”_ she asked out of the blue as she entered his little office without even knocking. She was nervous, fidgeting, but she still raised her chin, waiting for his answer.  


They had known each other for years and had gotten closer for the last two of them. During that time, she been told left and right by her closest to just go for it, but she had been so uncertain, no, fearful. What if he was not interested and she lost him completely? The idea was terrifying because in those two years, his steadiness had become her rock, his presence, her balm in storm and his smile, her happiness. In a word, he became essential.  


And that’s exactly why she had to ask, Right now!, before some other woman takes him away from her. She wasn’t blind, she could see how women would give him looks of envy and she understood the attraction. Oh! How she understood. He was the prince charming of her inner princess syndrome and, what was better, he was real.  


So, this morning, looking at him in the soft morning glow coming from his window, she feel this urge of stamping him with a ‘MINE’ come over her. So, she simply walked from her conversation with Kidd, walking straight toward him and asked. And now, she waited, her breath caught in her throat and her heart beating furiously.  


_“Yes.”_ After what seamed like initial surprise, he answered her in a single breath, eager, a full smile gracing his face and she responded to it with one of her own, barely resisting jumping in place.  


_“O.K. Good! ... umm tonight?”_  


_“We are still on shift.”_ he said with laughter in his gorgeous eyes.  


_“Of course, I mean tomorrow night.”_ She tried to sound more confident, hoping he will not take her for an idiot.  


_“I am all yours.”_  


And he sounded so honest, that she felt reassured. Some may find him to be a hard man to read, but she could easily see how he was pleased by the invitation.  


_“See you then.”_  


She probably turned around to wave him goodbye three or four times, grinning likes an idiot. This was ridiculous since they were going to pass the twenty three and half hours left on their shift in close quarter, but she could not help herself.  


_"Finally!"_ cried Kidd when she joined her in the bunks room. _“That’s my girl. I can't believe Foster and I had to pester you for months and in the end, you asked him just like that.”/i > and she snapped her fingers.  
_

_And Sylvie realised, she had just asked Casey, her Captain, on a date. She blanched in panic as a million of idea started to whirl in her head. What was she going to wear? Where will they go? Did she need to put on her lucky underwear? Then she realise something else; he had said yes. Of course she will wear them!_


End file.
